


Death Tears, Life Smiles

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Other, Parentalroyed - Freeform, Suizid, fma, fullmetalalchemist - Freeform, royed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht wird Roy angerufen.Womit er nicht gerechnet hat?Einem weinenden Teenager, der sich verabschieden und gehen will.(Parental!Royed, ein kleiner Oneshot basierend auf einem irondad&spiderson post, den ich Mitternacht auf Insta gelesen habe :'DPost: from "parkerxheart" 16th May)





	Death Tears, Life Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony gets a call from Peter, who´s thinking he might kill himself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507595) by parkerxheart. 

> dieser Oneshot ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic con parkerxheart, zudem bezogen auf das Fandom FMA statt MCU, wobei Roy Mustang die Rolle von Tony Stark und Edward Elric die von Peter Parker übernimmt. Es ist eine erweiterte Fassung, also nicht simpel kopiert, übersetzt und Namen geändert.  
Mit der Hoffnung, dass das so erlaubt ist -^-

Roys Telefon klingelte um 23:30 Uhr nachts und weckte den schwarzhaarigen Oberst aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Verwirrt darüber, wer ihn so spät anrief, setzte er sich etwas auf und griff nach dem Telefon, welches neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er gähnte kurz, ehe er die Augen halb schloss und ins Telefon sprach.

„Roy Mustang, wer ist da?", fragte Roy müde, erstarrte aber sofort, als er Weinen hörte. Lautes, schweres Schluchzen.

„O-Oberst…“, hörte er leise die Stimme Edwards zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern.

Augenblicklich war er hellwach. „Hey, hey, Edward, atme. Atme.“, sagte Roy und saß sofort ganz aufrecht. Er hörte, wie Edward versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, während er jedoch immer wieder schluchzte. „Edward, atme. Beruhige dich.“

„M-Mustang…“, flüsterte der Junge ins Telefon. Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig, Edward schien schon länger zu weinen. Roy spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Ja?“ Mühevoll blieb Roy ruhig. Doch seine Hand, die das Telefon hielt, zitterte stark, während sich die anderen an seine Bettdecke krallte. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen rasten durch seine Gedanken und Angst um den 15-jährigen Blonden stieg in ihm auf.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken... für alles, was Sie in den letzten Jahren für mich getan haben..." Edward wurde leiser und erneut war ein lautes Schluchzen zu hören.

Roy wurde schlagartig schlecht. Was redete der Junge denn da…?

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Roy leise, nervös. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe nur... Ich… gehe vermutlich weg…“, schluchzte Edward.

„Wohin gehst du?“ Seine Angst stieg weiter und er konnte sich gerade so beherrschen, nicht lauter zu werden.

„Ich habe mich schon von Alphonse und Winry verabschiedet…“, flüsterte der Junge wieder und ignorierte die Frage des Älteren.

„Edward, wohin gehst du?“ Die Sorge um ihn war Roys Stimme deutlich anzuhören und ließ ihn frösteln.

Die einzige Antwort war ein Schluchzen.

Und in seinem Herzen kannte Roy die Antwort.

Auch wenn er sie nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Edward“, sagte er leise, aber ernst. „Du willst mir eben doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du dich umbringen wirst, oder?“

Mehr Schluchzen. „Ich weiß es nicht!“

Tränen bildeten sich in Roys Augen. „Fullmetal, Edward. Ich weiß, das Leben ist hart, aber vertrau mir, so nicht, so willst du nicht gehen. Nein, nicht so. Edward. Ich verspreche es dir. Auch wenn das Leben noch so schwer zu sein scheint und du glaubst, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt, es gibt einen. Ich verspreche es. Wirklich, vertrau mir. Es gibt einen Weg, einen anderen als den.“, versuchte er dem verzweifelten Kind zuzureden. „Alles wird gut. Versprochen. Wir finden eine Lösung. Du schaffst das. Ganz sicher, Kleiner. Alles wird gut gehen. Vertrau mir. Ich verspreche es dir.“

„So fühlt es sich aber nicht an!“, rief Edward und es kam noch mehr Schluchzen. „Es fühlt sich an, als ob-“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Roy leise. „Ich weiß, aber ich verspreche dir: Alles wird besser, egal was du durchmachst. Und obwohl du in deinem Leben eine ganze Menge Scheiße durchgemacht hast, bist du immer noch hier. Du bist immer noch hier, weil du stark bist, Edward.“

„Ich bin es aber nicht!“, weinte der blonde Junge mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich bin nicht stark!“

„Du bist stark“, sagte Roy entschieden, jedoch kurz davor, selbst zu weinen. „Du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Das ist die Wahrheit, Kleiner.“ Er hielt für einen Sekunde inne. „Ich liebe dich, Fullmetal. Wie einen Sohn. Schon immer.“

„Ich…“ Die Stimme des Jungen verlor sich kurz, doch erklang nach einigen Sekunden wieder, wenn auch leise und nur gerade so hörbar. „Ich… Sie auch…“

„Versprich mir…“, flüsterte Roy. „Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht umbringen wirst.“

„Ich verspreche es…“, flüsterte Edward zurück. „Ich… Ich muss auflegen…“

„Okay.“

Kaum dass die Leitung verstummte, flossen Tränen über Roys Wangen und er hielt sich eine Hand vor seinen Mund, um Schluchzer zum Schweigen zu bringen, die sich bereits ihren Weg über seine Lippen bahnten. _Ich muss zu ihm_, dachte Roy und geriet in Panik, und mit Tränen, die ihm noch übers Gesicht strömten, eilte er aus seinem Apartment raus zu seinem Auto. Er setzte sich hinein und fuhr zum Hauptquartier, denn er wusste, dass Edward sich eben im Wohnheim der Soldaten aufhielt.

Natürlich musste es regnen. Dicke, schwere Tropfen landeten auf der Frontscheibe des Autos, welche der Scheibenwischer verzweifelt wegzuwischen versuchte. Mehr Erfolg hatte Roy da als er seine Tränen wegwischte, auch wenn sie ihn die Hälfte der Fahrt begleiteten.

Als er ankam, hatte der Schwarzhaarige es erfolgreich geschafft, mit Weinen aufzuhören, doch er wusste, dass die Angst um Edward weiter in ihm schlummerte und jederzeit wieder aus ihm hervorbrechen und weitere Tränen fordern konnte.

Kaum dass das Auto vor dem großen Militärgelände stand, sprang Roy auch schon heraus und lief los. Er sprintete die Treppe hinauf ins Nebengebäude des Hauptquartiers und durch die Gänge zu Edwards Zimmertür und klopfte zweimal an. „Edward?! Bist du hier?!“

Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille, in der er bereits wieder panische Angst bekam und sich ausmalte, was wäre, wenn der Junge im Zimmer wäre, bevor sich die Tür öffnete. Roy wurde mit einem Teenager konfrontiert, der so verletzt und gebrochen aussah, dass er bereits wieder seine eigenen Tränen verstecken musste.

„Komm her“, sagte er leise und zog Edward zu einer der engsten Umarmungen seines Lebens und trat dabei die Tür hinter sich zu.

Edward brach sofort zusammen, schluchzte heftig in Roys Hemd und legte seine Arme klammernd um Roys Oberkörper.

Roy knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ein Schluchzen auch ihn schüttelte und er Edward enger umarmte. Er hasste Weinen, egal ob er es war der weinte, oder jemand ihm nahestehendes wie Riza oder nun Edward. Er hasste Tränen, Schluchzen, er hasste es über alles. Es machte ihn nutzlos, die nassen Tränen, die ein klares Zeichen waren für Traurigkeit. Diese Hilflosigkeit, die er verspürte. Es schmerzte ihn und er hasste es. Dennoch konnte Roy nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Beide weinten lange, fest aneinander klammernd. Keiner wollte die Umarmung lösen, keiner konnte loslassen. Roys Weinen endete lange bevor Edwards es tat, aber er umarmte den kleinen, blonden Jungen noch immer, und Edward ihn.

Edward wollte sich umbringen.

Und der Gedanke ließ Roy wieder weinen.

Lange nachdem er selbst wieder aufgehört hatte zu weinen, löste sich der Junge von Roy und sah zu ihm hoch. Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und er wischte ruhig eine der vielen Tränen von Edwards Gesicht weg.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Edward mit krächzender Stimme, seine Stimme war offensichtlich kratzig von dem vielen Weinen.

„Es ist okay“, sagte Roy.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht zum Weinen bringen.“

Eine Sekunde lang vergaß Roy, dass er überhaupt geweint hatte, doch als Edward das sagte, wischte er sich schnell die letzten Tränenspuren weg. „Mach dir doch keine Sorgen um mich, Fullmetal.“

„Aber ich beschere Ihnen nur unnötige Probleme…“, flüsterte Edward und senkte den Kopf.

„Was? Wie?“ Roy musterte den Kleineren ungläubig, dass der Blonde wirklich so dachte, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Ich bin so schwach, i-ich habe Win und Al Tschüss gesagt, e-einfach aufgelegt am Telefon als sie was gemerkt haben, u-und nun… i-ich habe Sie angerufen und ich… ich wollte mich w-wirklich umbringen!“, sagte Edward lauter werdend, ehe ein Schluchzen ihn enden ließ.

Roy spürte selbst wieder eine Träne über seine Wange laufen. „Du bist nicht schwach. Du bist alles andere als das.“

„Ich-Ich kann nicht mehr… Es ist alles s-so viel… A-Al hat seinen Körper w-wieder, also kann i-ich doch… Ich weiß n-nicht weiter… I-Ich…“, schluchzte Edward. „T-Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie j-jetzt belaste, S-Sie geht das gar nichts an, I-Ich sollte einfach-“

„Stopp“, sagte Roy mit leiser, bedrückter Stimme und umarmte Edward wieder fest. „Jetzt hör‘ schon auf.“

Edward seufzte auf und legte die Arme ebenfalls wieder um Roy. Langsam entspannte sich der Blonde. Roy schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Edward in seinen Armen zu halten und ihm Wärme, Liebe und Trost zu spenden.

„Ich habe dich wirklich lieb, Kleiner.“, flüsterte Roy.

„Ich habe Sie auch lieb.“


End file.
